dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KidVegeta/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KidVegeta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonikFan112 (Talk) 03:59, September 30, 2010 Headers I'm not actually what you mean by Headers, could you explain? Also, I can make a signature for you. Just tell me what you want to include. Forgotten Hey man, your story is pretyt cool, just wanted to say that. Though hhy did you bash the Super Saiyan 5, 6, and 7 forms at the beggining? Yeah not bad. Ah, I see. I do not plan for Gotenks to go SSJ5 in DL (you might of read it) because it doesn't seem like a form for him. If you want the basis, it's a alternate dimension that takes place one year after Buu. Goku and Vegeta are dead. Heart virus. Yeah, kind of a cheap way to kill them off. 01:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Can't bring back someone who died of natural causes, including age and diseases. 05:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Canon As of now, I don’t care as much, because I have just made this. As long as the user places that at the top of their page, then it’s fine. I’m not as concerned about Dragon Ball canon issues, because Dragon Ball itself has tons of different “universes” and contradictions (i.e. Broly and Turles). I will also try to make a canon policy, if possible, as the alternate timeline template may override the policy. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I did create this two months ago to resolve canon issues, but I've decided that the alternate-timeline one works better. I guess it could be used if the user absolutely intends his/her fanon to be part of the main storyline and contradicts canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for misinterpreting what you were saying. I will try to make a canon-article template, if and when I figure out how to work the linking properly. Here it is. I haven't tested it yet, so see if it actually works. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You did what? That wasn't really the smartest ''of all moves... /All Hail Shadow! Re: Re: I never said you did the wrong thing, I'm just saying you didn't do the right thing. A paradox is what I'd call it... I just can't place the word... /All Hail Shadow! 21:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... nothing? /All Hail Shadow! 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Your fan fic Hey, I've been reading your fanon and I must say that it is excellent! I really enjoy it and your style of writing really gives an insight into the characters' personalities. Are you going to draw manga for it, or something? [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) PTSN's final vandalization attempt Template:Kid Vegeta If you want, I can make you a template like the one below, just contact me. Before you do, I suggest you tell me what 3 hex codes you want. Link: http://www.december.com/html/spec/color0.html Also, if it screws up your talk, I'm sorry. Also, add in detail what you want. BTW, awesome story. '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 01:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I might not be able to finish it until tommorow. I'll start today. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 02:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Done! Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 02:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Also, I suggest removing it anytime you want, as it screws up the talk. I'm not doing it without approval. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 16:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) KidVegeta: Your Good I read your Fanfiction. Man Its good. Its well writen good story. I would go as far and say itss my favourite FF on the site. One question. You said the third and fourth saga would have mature themes. What do you mean? 12:42, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Soo you mean sex seens right................ 10:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Better Look on Oasis. Raging Blast taught me this technique: Instructions: 1. Create a page that's name is this: User:*insert user name here*/wikia.css 2. Paste this code in it: /* These three effectively hide the rail but keep the search box */ /* Hide the three widgets */ .WikiaActivityModule, .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule, .LatestPhotosModule, .WikiaSpotlightsModule, #WikiaSpotlightsModule {display:none !important; width:0 !important;} /* Increase the width of the actual page content so I'm looking at an article and not stupid, unused white-space */ .WikiaArticle {width:980px !important;} .WikiaPageHeader details {width:970px !important;} .WikiaArticleCategories {width:950px !important;} .WikiaBlogListingBox {display:none !important;) .HotSpotsModule {width:300px !important;} .WikiaRail {display:none !important;} /* Hide "Image added by" on articles, because nobody cares */ .div.picture-attribution {display:none !important;} /* Same as above but for preview, as to increase my protection from Wikia's branding fail */ .skin-oasis #wikiPreview {margin-right:10px !important;} /*No Facebook*/ .fb_edge_widget_with_comment {display:none !important;} .fb_edge_widget_with_comment fb_iframe_widget {display:none !important;} body.mediawiki.skin-oasis { color: black !important; } .mw-headline {font-weight:bold ;} .class:"history" {display:none} .WikiaArticle picture-attribution {display: none;} 3. Save 4. Clear the cache and click F5 This will have a negative effect, however, and some sidebars will cover parts of articles. Remove all parts slashed out. You can change the color of text and langth of wiki at will. Try to tell other users about this... Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Hey, Kid Vegeta, which country do you belong to? What is your nationality? Out of curiosity, I suppose. Well I'm not sure what my nationality is! I transfer from one place to another. When I was 2 months, I moved from India (Southeast Asia) to U.S.A and stayed there till I was 4. From there I moved to U.K and stayed there until I was 6. Then I moved to U.A.E (United Arab Emirates, Middle East) and stayed there until I was 12. Then i moved back to India and stayed there until I was 13. And I went back to U.A.E and I'm still staying there (I'm now 16) and I may move to Australia or France soon when I'm 18 to study at Cambrige or Oxford or some other Universities. XD, I think KidVegeta should answer that :P 15:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,KidVegeta, I thought that someone else asked you that. You can see that he didn't post a signature, that's the only reason. 17:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Question. Hey there,just a question,on a detailed look at the forgotten can we ask any question to do with the forgotten. 21:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) You, and everyone else, can add your questions directly to the page. -KidVegeta Okay. 21:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Edits.... Hey KidVegeta. I don't want to sound jelaous or anything, but I need to tell you something about your edits. You happen to edit every part of one page separately. Lol, I just wanted to say that you really could edit it all at once, or you'll get overrr 9000 to fast :P <<-Raging Blast->> 12:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well you have over 2.000 and you got them faster than any user I know!<<-Raging Blast->> 11:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Links I would suggest, for moves and character profiles, to switch links to the new wiki, Dragon Ball Encyclopedia. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 12:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Links. It is ''DB Wiki. It's just all admins are on there. 'Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} ' Alt. Account 23:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No prob. 'Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} ' Alt. Account 23:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations I'm sure you already knew about this, but you have been promoted to an administrator. This a little thanks for all the hard work and effort put in and we hope you enjoy your new privileges. But, if you aren't keen on this new title, all you have to do is ask and we'll remove them. Congratulations again! [[User:SSWerty|' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:09, December 3, 2010 (UTC) congrats my friend :) 03:14, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I agree. ''G''ongrats. Destructivedisk what gongrats XD 03:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) SuperFusion: I wish it was me. See what I did there. Congrats anywaysssss 16:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) 900. 500. Hey kid vegeta PTSN is actting up he vandalized a few pages and princeofallsalads user page while not logged in oh and congrates about becoming an admin. Supereman 16:24, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Re I do want that blog deleted. 18:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hello there, KidVegeta. Since we want to move away from PTSN, get some new users on the site and overall make it better, I've been thinking about ways to improve the wiki, and I believe one of the first and most important things we, as the site admistration, need to do is to work on and restyle the main page. It's bland, unattractive, and what people new to the site will see first; that first visit could make or break their potential sign up. So, I propose we work the following things: *'''Change the overall layout of the page: It's just too ugly and boring and we want something that grabs the attention of visitors and users alike. *'Add more display boxes' (lack of a better term): All we have at the moment are the Featured Fan Fictions and the Featured Image. We, at the very least, need to add an Article of the Month/Fanon of the Month, and possibly a Quote of the Day etc. *'Replace the Orange for a nicer, more attractive colour': It really is an ugly, unattractive background colour that we need to move away from. Preferably, we would have white, or another simplistic colour. *'Have some sort of indication of the site's rules': As you may know, I'm working on a draft of rules and guidelines for this wiki, and we need to showcase them as much as possible. Obviously the main page is the most visited non-fanon page in the site, and it is where people will try to find information about the site from so it's the most logical place to advertise them. That is what I think is most urgently needed at this point in time, and we can add more options in time but this list should give us something to work off. After completing this we will work on other aspects and areas of the site, but this is the most urgent. I look forward to your reply. Thanks. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, the Featured Fan Fictions really need an update. Most of them are there 'cos they were requests and the site was more or less inactive, so I just added them. I'm going to try to get the weekly poll back up and running again, so that's good. Also, I'm going to respond to messages on my talk now, as it's easier for me to navigate to and to converse with everyone. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Harassment User:Linkzelda1234 is harassing users. I feel that a ban of 1-2 weeks would be appropriate, as he hasn't done much wrong as of right now. In fact, it would probably be sufficient to warn him and then ban him if he continues. Destructivedisk why Why's it matter if i edit my user page lol WHAJIG?! RAAGAJIG! ROOOOARJIGGIG! RAGUURETTAJIGGIG!!! Linkzelda1234 10:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to be polite. If you think my assessment of giving you a warning was wrong, then please state so. Blatantly trolling my talk page will not work to your benefit, however. Not in the short run, nor in the long run. -KidVegeta Linkzelda just called me a prick.I think it's banning timeSupersaiyian11 20:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Main Page new features In my previous message about the main page, I stated that we need many more features on the main page. Seeing as the process of revamping and updating the main page is taking a while to get started, I need to see who will be doing what in regards to management and implementation of these new features. The first feature I want to get up and running is the Article of the Month. As you know, my skills are lacking when creating templates and the like, so, while I would be happy simply updating the Article of the Month, I need one of you to create the initial template. If we get this project up and running as soon as possible, we can move on to other areas of the site that need maintenance. If we move quickly, we can hopefully get this project complete by the end of the week and we need it done as fast as possible so that we may rise above and bury our past history with certain vandals... I look forward to your reply. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 02:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Oops.. I just saw those changes taht you've made to the Rules, and the one about "Assume good faith" was a mistake I made. It wasn't meant to imply that users can attack vandals, I just worded it poorly... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. If I'm doing anything wrong, you can change it back I guess. -KidVegeta : No, no keep on editing it. That way, I can know what I've missed or worded poorly. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yajirobe If you had to think of animal to describe Yajirobe, what would that animal be? L Yagami 01:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Warthog. -KidVegeta That's actually pretty good. I'll be using that in the upcoming IP special. Thanks. Oh, and you should probably archive your talk. It's getting to be on the long side. L Yagami 02:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) A special? Where Yajirobe is an animal? Tell me more! -KidVegeta He's not actually an animal. The story is about Mutaito's original training academy, and it's top six students: Roshi, Shen, Clichi, Vooce, Slord, and Tao. Roshi teaches the Turtle School, Shen the Crane School, Clichi the Wolf School (Yamcha's original school), Vooce the Mongoose School (or Orin Temple), and Slord the Warthog school (Yajirobe's original school). It follows the six in their training up to the defeat of King Piccolo, at which their fates become anonymous until later on in IP, where Roshi brings them up. It serves mainly as a device for me to give some backstory as well as well as at least attempting to make Tao somewhat likable. L Yagami 02:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting thoughts. As you know, one of the few humans I am a fan of is Yajirobe, so anything with him in it, I will look into. -KidVegeta Although he is not in it personally, his mentor is, who just happens to be almost identical to him, as well as him being mentioned in it. L Yagami 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) No plus, 99.72%(In human terms)99.98 who ever the largest is considered the leader, and also Yajirobe usually cowers before Vegeta Template Um could you be a little more specific how i change the stuff. Dragon Ball SF takes place 8 years later after Dragon Ball GT (I'm following the japanese dub timeline not funimation dub), after goku's return back to earth from the world of eternal dragons, a whole new wave of threats start to emerge puting the entire universe once again in danger. it's going to take everything and more for the z fighters to defeat these threats. it takes place within the 100 year gap. Nikon23 00:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) (http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13344/278005-15/066-Vegetto_super.jpg 01:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC)) Hello and Thanks iam glad you are their if i need support. DragonBall EX Thx But i'll ADD More Pictures of DB Deletion Why did you delete my blog?Pikkon The Awesome 03:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Standing Apart Adminship Don't Feed The Trolls Page Princeofallsalads VT Hey can you do me a favor and delete VT and everything that has to do with it? 02:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Block hello please ban http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.114.232.104 Why aren you banning him yet? Ultimate Fanfiction bTemplate That's the answer I get? That answer is properly described by the template which we are currently discussing.}} signaure How'd you make your signature.I've asked other people but i still dont understand.could you help meSs4mott 21:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Ss4mott Ss4M Sig |text = ThanksI got Hyper's help on the signature,but I don't get how I can make it appear like how you guys have it supervegito2117:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Video Recognition This may seem like a dumb question, but I am new to making my own story, or at least what I am making is the stories of the fans. How can I get my story to be even seen? I tried to look for my story, and I couln't find it. If I find out why, before you get back to me, I'll let you know. Thank you. Arrivederci.. sorry, goodbye and take care. By the way, the following sentence is my signature, what do you think of it? "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 07:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the first thing I noticed was your name is very "wordy". Dragon Ball: What If (Collective) by TitaniumBardock is too long for normal users to find it. Basically, most stories follow the pattern of Dragon Ball (Z): followed by two letters. For example, I have two stories Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Dragon Ball Z: TF and Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Dragon Ball Z: IR. After you pick a name, obviously the most important thing to add is content. And it's also important that you add categories. The more categories, the more likely users will read your stories. Other than that, just sit back and wait. If your story is good, it will be recognized, rather quickly. -KidVegeta Thanks Thanks, the reason why it's wordy, is because I was taught that way. Don't blame me, blame the stupid teachers! Again, thanks. Oh, one more question, foolishly, I already typed in the name, I am currently trying to change it, but I can't, I thought deleting the whole thing would be a good idea, but I can't figure out how to do that either. Wow, I am very ignorant. Arrivederci. Offer Thanks! I'll take the offer right know! I apologize for the disturbance. Here is the link... Dragon Ball: What If (Collective) by TitaniumBardock ????????? KidVegeta you said "Hey, just a heads up, but you do not have the right to delete content on other people's talk pages. Especially when that content is from other users. This is a warning. Continue to do this, and I will be forced to give you a three day ban." I have a learning disability and I don't understand. What did I do wrong? O_O RFyle11 01:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Template:Ss4M Sig |text = really i didnt know that what did he delete}} OK. Listen. #I already clicked "Leave a Message" at the top of Ssmott4's talk page. #I send images for Ssmott4 and click "Save a page'" #After I clicked "Save a page" It said "First you must type a template,type in a Subject/headline, or something and turned my thumbnail pictures into a bunch of letters and numbers and messed up my message last night. Like this: Re: signature Okay, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: SS4M Sig|text=Whatever you are going to write}} And that's it. -KidVegeta Someone ruined my message by sending this and I tried changing the message. If you I deleted that I'm sorry. O__________O WHAT?! RFyle11 10:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh If you wrote that "Re: Signature" message on Ssmott4's page you tell me to: #Create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig #Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: SS4M Sig|text=Whatever you are going to write}} Are you telling me I put comments along with pictures I've uploaded? Look. Like This? Re: signature Okay, here's what you do. First create a new page, titled Template:SS4M Sig Then put this in: , |text= } }} So just put that in, and experiment with colors and pictures. Once you're done, to use it, simply put: SS4M Sig|text=Whatever you are going to write}} And that's it. -KidVegeta =Look.= Testing Testing. Testing. Here are Images 00:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 "Leo." For some reason, my character page "Leo." dissapeared... I could use some help finding it, xD. Midgetman 00:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the story. I restarted it a few days ago. It has 2 parts already, both of which are the first part of each battle. If you want to check it out, maybe contribute to it, go ahead...Dragon Ball: WI. The briefing is on the story page. I apologize for interupting any conversations going on. Also, if you want to comment on the fan story, leave it on my talk page. Again, thank you. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 02:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Title Problem dark TRUNKS uses the title name "Dragon Ball Extreme" as "Dragon Ball Extreme Zero". I used the the title name "Dragon Ball Extreme" before seeing dark TRUNKS. "Dragon Ball Extreme Zero" story. I need a better title for my fanfiction. Please. The Remembered Archive PTSN Banjotron2000 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Hey KidVegeta I Have A Problem With These Users On Here & You Might Know That It My Opinoin To Post What I Like To See On Raging Blast 3 & It Hard To Tell Other That It My Opinoin & They Should Leave It AloneBanjotron2000 22:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Articles Hi, I'm new to this wiki stuff. I mean, I've been watching this wiki for a year, reading the stories and stuff. I'm not going to post my story here, but I'm wondering how to post a character? I mean, I can't find the template, and it comes out looking extremely weird. Please help. AscendedDreamer 23:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC)AscendedDreamer Hey Kid Vegeta. I think your dbz: the forgotten is great. please give me some constructive criticism whenever i need it. Good work Good work Love the stories you make. I can tell you're a big dbz fan. TeenGohanSSJ2 07:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC)TeenGohanSSJ2TeenGohanSSJ2 07:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Main page pic Hey KidVegeta I Just Thought I Let You Know That I Create My Own Page For Raging Blast 3 & You Probly Already Know. KidVegeta What Do You Think About Free Roam Where We Can Fly Everywhere The Forgotten: Extended! I have recently made a page called The Forgotten Extended in honor of your incredible story and would like for you to please not delete it. The great Creator of Dragon Ball 21:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback '''TitaniumBardock: I have a quick quick question, in any of the Fanon stories, do you know of a Broly Jr.? I was thinking of using a character like him in the new story I was thinking of making, and I didn't want to copy anybody. Thank you for your time. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 00:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) TitaniumBardock If You Want Me To I'll Put Broly Jr On My What-If Lists & If You Want To Come To Dragonball: Raging Blast 3 By Banjotron & Tell Me What You Think By all means, go ahead. I'll check tomarrow(I forget how to spell this word correctly), cause I wanna watch my 3rd favorite anime, Bleach. New Story TitaniumBardock: '''I just finished the first episode of my new story. If anybody is interested, click this link....Dragon Ball: PGT. Also if anybody wants to comment, leave it on my talk page. Thank you. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 04:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) New Template SSVVerty Super Saiyan 5 I recently created the Super Saiyan 5 page and I want to claim it but don't know how. Could you help please? Kagiro 18:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Review '''TitaniumBardock: '''I just finished the first saga of my new story, and I would like you to review it if you want to. Anyone who reads this is welcome to review it. Here is the link--> Dragon Ball: PGT. Thank you for your time. "Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 22:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey KidVegeta, I don't mean to sound impatient, but when is your next review batch going to come out? TitaniumBardock 19:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Canon Policy and other matters of business Hey there. I recently asked Hyper Zergling to write up a draft of a canon policy for the wiki that we would be able to use for reference. Alongside this, I have moved Destructivedisk's Fanon Writing Guide to the wiki's main domain, and linked it in the rules. Anyway, while HZ writes this CP, or at least thinks about it, I propose we yet again make some changes to the site's overall appeal and maintenance. While not a long list this time, I still feel as though it is important: *Create a browsing page/area where users can navigate to the rules, canon policy, fanon guides etc. *Add a section on the main page where the above can be found *Create more site and navigation pages that can be used as helpful reference guides I am aware of the Canon Policy that you have written, but I feel that we should have an article that goes into more depth with the canon policy and can be linked as a 'Further Reading' piece. But anyway, reply with your thoughts on this matter, and hopefully we can sharpen up the wiki yet again. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm Your Benefactor... New Administrator Raging Blast & DD Blog Destructivedisk has written a blog accusing e of being SS11. I demand it be deleted as soon as possible since I am not SS11 and that blog could convince another admin to ban me.The great Creator of Dragon Ball 00:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) SuperSaiyian11 Hey KidVegeta I Have A Question What Do You Think Of My Ideas On My Page Made By Me Hey KidVegeta Sorry About That But You Can Call Me Banjotron2000 Okey Greetings. Hello there, KV. I'd like to know who founded this wikia, in order to congratulate them for such a great sucess. Are you able to recall him or her? Colored storys i am new here but am a big fan of the forgotten and was wondering how you did that colo thing where you made the text different colors because i would like to use it in my fanfictionUltraColdian22 01:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 You could have at least made the page look believable. C'mon, Super Saiyan 5-10? They already proved it was a myth in the april fools joke, Dragon Ball AF. Help (and supervegito21 and me aren't the same!) How do you get those signature talk pages? My sister, Supervegito21 has those, and most everyone on this Wikia. So, how do you get those? Help (and supervegito21 and me aren't the same!) How do you get those signature talk pages? My sister, Supervegito21 has those, and most everyone on this Wikia. So, how do you get those? Supervegito22 Help (and supervegito21 and me aren't the same!) How do you get those signature talk pages? My sister, Supervegito21 has those, and most everyone on this Wikia. So, how do you get those? Supervegito22 Help (and supervegito21 and me aren't the same!) How do you get those signature talk pages? My sister, Supervegito21 has those, and most everyone on this Wikia. So, how do you get those? Supervegito22 Featured Image Hey man, how ya doing? I was looking over the wiki before, and I glanced at the Featured Image (which you seem to have stolen from me ;) ) and had a simple thought; what do you think about having a little poll or something beneath where users can vote on how good the image is? My idea was that it could be similar to what YouTube used to have, those 5 stars or something similar. A little addition, but one that I reckon would be quite nice. Let me know your thoughts. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Irrelevant Articles Recently, SonikFan brought to my attention this article, which in turn made me wonder what's happening with our articles as we stand so far. My feelings are that, as SonikFan said, our site may eventually become essentially something for anyone to write whatever they want, then adding on Dragon Ball names. I know we have no rule against that, but I feel that we should encourage and emphasise writing proper fan fictions than just a lame, trying-to-be-funny couple of paragraphs. So, with that out of the way, what are your thoughts on the matter? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : So, how do you feel about deleting said article, and others that we come across that are in that 'extreme' area? : Hehe, I meant you stole the responsibility of updating the Featured Image from me, as well Article of the Month and the Poll. I'm not annoyed, just thought it was kinda funny. As for the poll, it would be something small, like this: : Though it would be neater and smaller, of course. We could probably manipulate the coding to something like the above. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking we get another user to create the template for the voting system. I don't understand how to work the complex coding, though I'm fine with simple stuff like templates and source code editing on articles. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 06:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Leaving Delete my story Can you please delete GT part 2 so i can start a new story?The great Creator of Dragon Ball 20:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC)